Understanding
by Darkness Arts
Summary: In an attempt to regain Quent Yaiden's trust, Blue is deathly wounded. Knowing of her plans to do this, Hige shows up to make sure that nothing goes wrong, only to find the half- wolf, Blue, laying in a pool of her own blood. COMPLETE!
1. Part I

**Understanding**

**Chapter I**

**By Darkness Arts**

**Summary **In an attempt to regain Quent Yaiden's trust, Blue is seriously wounded, bringing her near death. Knowing of her plans to do this, Hige shows up to make sure that nothing goes wrong, only to find the half- wolf, Blue, laying in a pool of her own blood.

**Story Notes **This is purely fiction. I have yet to see the ending of "Wolf's Rain", and even then I highly doubt that Quent would shoot Blue with the intent on killing her, even with the knowledge that she is a wolf. I just can't see him as that terrible of a person, as he seemed to genuinely care for Blue, even after the realization that she could have possibly had wolf blood in her. And at the same time, I don't see Blue being as weak as I have portrayed her. It's all a big plot device to give Hige a somewhat "strong" and "guardian"-like appeal for it.This was written mostly for my entertainment, and to get the annoying thought that this could actually happen out of my head. Oh- and I just love Blue x Hige stuff, so yep . Expect lotsa that if my moods don't shift suddenly, and I decide to actually kill Blue off. Enjoy. Also- this may be a little strange for a songfic, as I'm splitting the lyrics of "Understanding" into two parts, since there are two seperate chapters.

**Status- **Chapter I of II Complete

**Disclaimer **I don't own "Wolf's Rain", nor do I own the song "Understanding" by Evanescence. Just needed to borrow those elements, combine them, and have the ending result be this fic. You have been disclaimed....

-= _You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there _=-

The impact of the first bullet far outweighed the others that followed steadily after. Mostly, she figured as she laid on the ground in a pool of her own blood, it was the fact that _he_ had actually pulled the trigger on _her _that made the first hit hardest to take. Just the look of rage, anger, and overall hurt in his eyes that betrayed his outer- projected look of calm, was what did it. Her own indigo blue hues had caught his, as his finger added the crutially needed pressure to the trigger to send the first shot off from the silver and black handgun.

After the first .45 caliber bullet slammed into her rib cage, and the initial shock of the event wore off, she simply felt numb.

_Pops....he shot me...why...?_

The wolf part of her mind screamed at the old part to shut the _hell_ up. She had no further right to claim him as a master...or even a friend. In leaving him at the epiphany of what she was, she had knowingly forsaken everything that she had ever been, leaving her to make her way into her new life and body..._alone_.

-= _Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't cry it all away _=-

Feeling her body shift to the human form that she seemed unable to conjure only moments before, she didn't even throw out an attempt to stop the next two shots from tossing her petite form over the concrete debris. She was lucky- if she could even be considered that after everything had happened-one shot went far left, knocking off a large chunk of concrete from the same slab she had been tossed over, and the following grazed only her shoulder.

Barely aware of the wheezing her forced breaths were now creating in the stillness of the afterfire, the young wolf could on stare at the overcast sky, her deep azure eyes surprisingly clear despite the trauma just suffered in which was dealt to her by the hands of the first person she had ever trusted. _Oh pops....do you wish for my death so badly...?_

Conciousness was but a question in her mindseye, as through her dizzied vision she watched the clouds move on in slow progression. If she woke up from this nightmare, would any of it had really happened? Had she the strength to lift herself to look over the upraised concrete wall, would she see him standing there, gray eyes narrowed in malevolence, and either of his time-scarred hands still positioned possessively on the cool metal of the gun he had used so feverently to put a sharp hault in her life...? Was this truly to be her end?

-=_ The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are _=-

A vague awareness crept over the fallen lady wolf, as the sound of shouting in the distance brought her back to reality in such an awakening jolt that the distinct growling that followed the cries was lost on her, until her own whimpering became known to her. The metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and covering her lips was also news to her, as began to cough, liquid filling her lungs.

Then the pain came. It was all at once- such a startling feeling, that she couldn't control herself in time to even stifle the sharp cry that escaped her throat. A raw scraping tore at her lungs, and her chest as she coughed violently, dispelling mass amounts of blood onto the ground below her. The shakes wracking her body only seemed to enhance the agonizing clenching in her chest, as her heart attempted to continue beating. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, as the drowning sensation overwhelmed her, she curled herself up as tight as she could, unaware of the shouting drawing nearer to her, and finally the shocked gasp that signalled Hige's finding of her.

-= _Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time _=-

Time had seemed to freeze the moment his mahogany eyes fell to view the battered form of the black-haired wolf. Her small body was curled up tightly where it had been thrown between large chunks of gray concrete, and what he knew as her blood had been sprayed everywhere surrounding. When the world began to move again, a low-pitched growl was emitted into the air, as he quickly jumped from his position on the uprooting slab, to land beside the young woman.

"Blue!" His voice was edged with such a desperation he himself had never heard, nor felt thus before the moment he was delt presently. As he threw himself to the ground beside her, his eyes widened in note of just how serious her wounds were. Without a second thought, he drug his yellow hoodie over his head to wrap the trembling young woman in, her blood coating the entirety of it far faster than he had anticipated, or hoped for. The sudden chill of the air hit him all at once, and left him shaking involuntarily, but not nearly to the extent of the beautiful young wolf, Blue, as he pulled her into his arms.

He stared down into her wide, indigo eyes, and knew that however much he wanted to be the comfort to her at that very moment, he couldn't provide her even that, as the image and hope she was drawn perpetually to was Quent Yaiden. The same man who had been with her forever, and the same man that in the end, would be the death of her.

Hige felt a seemingly foreign emotion rise up in him, that caused him to bite down hard, his sharpening canines gnashing together harshly in his attempt at somewhat quelling the onslought of feelings. Betrayal with the add-on of rage did not sit well with him, apparently. _He did this to her...that fucking bastard! Even after she begged for him to accept her as she really was, he still shot at her?! _Narrowed brown eyes glanced about sharply, looking for the old man, even though his keen sense of smell told him that he was long gone. Never in his life would he forget the stench of _that_ human. _If she dies now, I'll fucking kill him! I swear to God, I will! _

Blue shifted in his arms, her sapphire eyes blinking as though finally seeing him, however long she had been staring straight up at him. It had taken some time, but when she finally came to, the first thought that surfaced in her mind wasn't the persistant splinters of pain, but instead the warmth that seemed to be all- encompassing. _Hige..._ Her brows furrowed together. _Why is he...- _Her train of thought suddenly derailed, as a spasm of hot, stinging pain errupted in her lungs, sending her into a fit of coughing, choking on her own blood.

-= _Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away _=-

Hige gathered Blue into a safe position so that he could carry her, while running. Her head fell against the crook of his neck, her harsh, spastic breathing falling in a broken pattern against the flesh exposed above the neckline of his black undershirt. As he left the ruined section of the city en route of old warehouse where Kiba and the others were hidden, he did his best to ignore her sputtering coughs, and whimpers of pain. He could feel hot trickles of her lifeblood streaming down his neck, as she pressed herself closer to him, her tremoring body rocking harder with every fit of spasms she fell into.

The city lights blurred past him at an alarming pace, as he dashed down the sidewalk. Lucky for him, no pedestrians were present on the streets at this time of night, especially in the storm that was hastilly brewing, the torrential downpour of rain only now becoming noticable to him. He cursed all of mankind at the fact that he couldn't shift into his true form now that he needed the speed and agility that came with it the most. A growl rose from deep in his throat at some unseen force, as he launched himself around a corner, the warehouse where the others would be waiting now in view.

Hige stumbled into the crumbling building, Blue in his arms. A moment later a gasp of surprise followed by a low, dangerous growl escaped his throat at the sight that greeted him:

Standing in the middle of the wide expanse of gray room space was Darcia, and right infront of him was Quent Yaiden- shotgun up, he aimed, and fired.

**-= End Part One=-**

**Author Notes **So that's that, I guess. Please review, okaysh? It gives me incentive to actually finish it ----well, the second part is already nearly complete, butttt----- and POST IT!!!! I love reviews! It's like getting a paycheck, and it makes me want to write/work some more!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gah!!! I'll love you all if you review!!!!!!!!!!!

Just 'clicky-click' that button right down there, and leave me a review!!!!!


	2. Part II The End

**Understanding**

**Chapter II**

**By Darkness Arts**

**Author Notes **Haha! The previous chapter was hellafun to write, and this one even better! So I haven't killed off Blue yet, but perhaps I will in this final part! ::cue the manical laughter:: Anyway! Rather than the song "Understanding" by Evanescence, and all of the nice, depressing-idge-ness of that song, I am listening to my "happy music" now which consists of my various Metallica, Godsmack and Rammstein CDs!!!! ::sigh:: I have no idea how this will turn out, but I guess we can all hope for the best! -----Also----- **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**!!! Really, I don't care if you liked it, hated it, or _whatever_ but if you read it, could you please drop me a line? I'll beg!!! I really will... What? You don't believe me, or something?!?! ::gets on her knees, puffs out bottom lip and proceeds to beg shamelessly for reviews:: I'LL LOVE YOU!!!!! Actually...I already love you all who actually **READ** my story, but **I'LL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!!!!!!!!!**

The sound of thunder reverberating through the metal of the cage was what awoke Hige, followed by a nearly blinding flash of lightning. Blinking against the darkness that surrounded once more, he waited for his eyes to adjust before he started jumping to conclusions on his present state of being...which was most indefintly in a cage. And he _really_ didn't like cages.

-_Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me_-_  
_

As everything came into focus, memories of the past events that brought him to this point began to surface in his mind, as well as a dull pounding that seemed to permeate itself in his head. Rolling over, a relieved sigh escaped his lips as an unconcious Blue was resting next to him. Her breaths were labored, but she was still_ alive_, he knew, and to that he was grateful. The buttons had been undone on her coat, and he could see where her wounds had been wrapped, crimson having soaked through the white cloth quite a bit. She seemed to be shivering from the cold, and her usually peach glossed lips were a pale gray to match her skin. He himself was slightly chilly, missing the warmth that his sweatshirt usually provided him with. Even if her wounds had been taken care of, keeping her warm would be a good thing to do.

Amassing enough strength in his seemingly weak muscles to crawl over to her, he sat up against the bars as he removed his long-sleeved black shirt, sitting it beside him. Leaning over, and trying to ignore the splinters of pain that rushed through his entire body at the action, he buttoned up her jacket before carefully putting his shirt on over it, trying to keep her as warm as possible. Laying down beside her, he wrapped either of his arms around her body and pressing himself as close to her as physics would allow.

-_Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you_-

As they were positioned, Hige had his chin resting atop her head, and at his height, their feet were tangled together. He had never really noticed it before, but he was quite a bit taller than her. If they were normal teenagers, with mediocre teenage lives they would have been considered a cute couple. But that wasn't the situation, nor did it appear it would _ever_ be.

Paradise might as well have been denied to them, as far as Hige was concerned.

-_Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone_-

Glancing about, though never changing his position, he noted that they were somewhere in the mountains, as the surroundings let on. It was bitterly cold, and there was snow on the ground around them, as well as on the tall, evergreen and fir trees that scattered the grounds. His keen eyes allowed him to see the sloping mounds of mountainous terrain in the distance, as well as the snow that dotted the tops, and ridges around it. Averting his cherry brown eyes towards the sky, the dark gray clouds covering the horizon gave off the terrible promise of snow sometime soon.

This wasn't good. They needed to escape.

Blue chose this moment to stir. Hige felt her shift in his arms slightly, her movements slow and strained which let him know that she was still feeling the effects of her bullet wounds. Glancing down, he was surprised, but happy to see that she was indeed awake as her large indigo eyes were peering up at him from beneath thick dark lashes. He shuddered slightly as her warm breath hit the bare skin of his stomach when she moved closer to him, undoubtedly seeking warmth. His hold growing ever-more pervasive on her, he knew that as much as he was liking the moment, they needed to escape before the ones who had wounded her, and captured them returned.

_Darcia and Quent..._

Hige felt his gut clench at the thought of seeing either of them again. He knew that if he did, there wasn't a damn thing in Heaven or Hell that could stop him from disemboweling either of them- and he _knew_ that he could. Anger was a powerful tool, and even on someone like him it could be used to achieve ultimate destruction.

_-Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No_-

Banishing his thoughts, he set back to the task of getting them out. "Blue," Pulling back from Blue only slightly, so that he could lift her chin to look her in the eyes, he made sure she was awake and listening before he continued. "Blue, we need to get out of here." He told her, trying to keep the desperation he felt from edging his tone. _But damn it! We have to get out of here now!_

Azure eyes slipping shut, Blue numbly nodded. She tried to get her body to cooperate with her enough so that she could sit up atleast, but it wouldn't. "Hige..." she began softly, her voice hoarse. It hurt to talk, but she had to. "...I can't move." she finished. She felt drained. It was the type of exhaustion that would make one feel like they would never have energy to do anything ever again- it went straight to her bones, and muscles. _I hate this..._ She thought wretchidly. _I hate feeling so damn weak! _

"That's fine, Blue...I just need to get us out of this _goddamn cage_ and I'll carry you..." He seethed, anger taking hold once again.

Finally managing to pull away from her after what seemed like forever, he left her propped up against one side of their entrapment, as he took all of his hurt, anger and regret out on another. In seemingly no time, he had worked the bolts holding the cage together loose enough so that he could just knock the wall of metal down. Looking back at Blue, who was watching him with a sort of glazed over, half concious expression, he rushed once again to her side.

"C'mere, Blue..." He murmured, as he carefully picked her frail form up, cradling her to him as a groom would his bride. This thought made a pang of both envy and anguish strike him. If they never made it out...and they never had that chance... He sighed, as he ducked under the roof of the cage, careful with Blue the entire time. _Oh well...at least we'll be together in death..._

Once outside the encampment, Hige shifted, and ran.

He was far too engrossed in getting Blue and himself far away from where they had been kept captive, that he didn't feel the fatigue creeping up on him as it did. He just had to run... And he did. He ran faster than he ever had in his entire life, even with the welcomed burden of Blue to bear. Tall, dark trees, glossy white snow falling around them, and the dusk closing in mattered naught to him.

_I love her...she won't- no she can't die! _He reasoned with himself, as exhaustion finally took control over his body. Resting his trembling limbs, as he dropped to the ground, Blue safely held to his chest, he drew in several deep breaths, before letting them out in one, single sigh.

_But we've been through so much already...maybe it's just time to stay...to let things happen as they are meant to...If in the end, I am to die...atleast I know I'll have given my all, and I can be happy for that..._

And in her dreams, Blue was thinking the same thing.

_-Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away -_

Waking herself from the sweet reprieve of sleep seemed much easier this time, than it had been before. Curling up against Hige's bare chest, she was surprised to know of _everything_ that had happened now...it all seemed so clear, yet distant all the same...like the vivid memory of something that had happened so long ago, yet would never leave her. _Could_ never leave her.

Wincing as she shifted her position, she did well to avoid aggitating either of her bullet wounds, just as she was careful not to wake Hige. She knew how hard all of this had been on him. Glancing down at his peaceful face, she smiled wanly. _Your rest is well deserved..._

He had, afterall, saved both of their lives.

"Sleep as long as you like, Hige..." Blue whispered, as she pressed her lips gently to his slightly parted ones. "I'll be here when you wake up..." _I owe you that and so much more...You rescued me from a past- and a life that I thought I wanted back...But I know now...that if we make it through this, my life, my heart, my soul...everything I am, or have, belongs to you..._

"I love you Hige..."

**- End -**

**Author Notes **WOW! I can't believe this nice, little story is complete. ( Finally!!! ::dances around, and throws confetti:: Yay!) For this being the first Wolfs Rain ficclet of mine ( both written, and posted) it sure took me a hella long time to finish it...among the several other things I'm writing, or plan on writing... First off, I would like to thank each and every one of my lovely reviewers, and friends who have made this chapter possible!

"Blue" (You rock! My first reviewer!)

"Goodcomment" (You made my day so much brighter...)

"DragonOfDarkness18" (::Gives chocolate::)

Annie Stoops ( ::glares:: I know you... )

"Poor Blue" ( Thankies for telling me it was sad enough! )

"Whiskers" (::huggles:: I luff you!!!!!!!!)

"Fireblazie" (::glomp:: Thanx for reading the chapter before it was complete!)

"Chaos of Hearts" (::glomp:: Now update, damn it!)

"Radical Edward 6" (You rock my world! Thanks for the lovely review!)

"Toboe's Pup" (Thankies for telling me to update, and for liking my little ficcy)

"Candy The Duck" (...ooh...spiffy...)

"Kirara243" (Quent DOES suck, doesn't he...As does Darcia...)

"Kuramazlilsis" (...Atleast they're not dead, right...?)

"Elite Ninja-Naomi" (Thanks so much for the encouragement, and here's part II!)

"Pan 24" (Sorry for the long wait!)

"Black-rose 23" (Yes there's more...and here it is!)

"Kawaii Spinel Queen Of Evil" (Spiffy name, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was a necessary evil!)

**Random **For people who still know of my existance ( yes, I'm still alive unfortunately. I was grounded for two solid months ::sigh::), I have updates for a few things coming up within the next two weeks, I promise!

**"Shards of the Eclipse"- Chapter III**

**"Take A Picture- It Will Last Longer"- Chapter II- Titled "Spray Cheese, Mistletoe, and DnD"** (Even though I SAID it was only a one-shot, this story got tons of good responses, so I've continued it!)


End file.
